


The Day We Find Love

by rubylily



Category: SaGa Frontier
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tired of always running.  She wanted to be free, to live in peace with White Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Find Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ladiesbingo, with missing scenes as the prompt.

Asellus didn't care much for sleep anymore. She often dreamed of being chased by Orlouge's minions, of losing White Rose, or of the strange, uncomfortable powers that stirred within her changing body, and it was becoming harder to tell dreams from reality. But maybe reality was just the continuation of one's dreams.

A Mystic's blood wasn't just substance - it was _power_. What did that even mean?

White Rose slept beside her, seemingly in a deep, peaceful slumber. She always slept better than Asellus. Was it because she had spent so long inside a coffin, completely dormant? Asellus sat up and reached out to touch White Rose's sleeping form, but she quickly pulled her hand back instead. The very idea was repulsive to her - she would not allow White Rose to suffer such a fate again.

The two of them shared a single bed in one of Koorong's squalid hotels. Sheets covered most of the room, and not much could be seen out the windows. Little natural light ever reached this walled Region, so it always seemed like perpetual night. Koorong was the Region they visited most often, but they never stayed in one Region for longer than a week, lest Orlouge discover him.

How had Princess Rei managed to evade Orlouge for so long? Was she even still alive? White Rose had said that she had used the cycle of death and rebirth to escape Orlouge, but Asellus wondered if that really meant she was alive.

She clutched the bed sheets tighter, and her eyes hurt. She was tired of always running. She wanted to be free, to live in peace with White Rose.

White Rose stirred, and her eyes opened. "Lady Asellus, what's wrong," she asked as she sat up. "You're crying…"

Asellus touched her face, and to her surprise her cheeks were moist. She hadn't realized she had been crying. "Oh, I guess I was just having another nightmare…"

"Another nightmare?" White Rose repeated. She gently laid her hand over Asellus'. "Are you still worried about what that doctor told you?"

Asellus bit her lower lip. Dr. Nusakan had been quite strange, and he hadn't told her much that she hadn't already known. "It's easy to make purple, but impossible to make red or blue…" she muttered. "Orlouge's blood is power, but… but I don't want to become him! I just want to be a normal girl again!"

White Rose touched Asellus' face. "Lady Asellus, you are still yourself, no matter what color your blood is. You are one of a kind."

"One of a kind, hm?" Asellus scoffed. "I don't fit into the Mystic hierarchy, and I'll outlive any human I become close to. My aunt didn't recognize me, and neither did Red… Humans are scared of Mystics, and Mystics only see humans as playthings, right?"

"Lady Asellus…" White Rose drew her hand back, and worry was clear in her eyes, even in this darkness.

"But Gina… she wasn't scared of me at all," Asellus went on, her voice quiet. "We only spoke a few times, but she really did care about me, didn't she? I wish I could see her again…"

"My lady… do you wish to return to Facinaturu?" White Rose's own voice was hardly more than a whisper. "I am certain that Lord Orlouge would forgive us if we returned now. If we keep running, we'll only anger him further."

"No!" Asellus yelled as her fingers balled into fists. "I want us to be free! What if he keeps you in your coffin forever because you disobeyed him?"

White Rose hesitated. "I… If it meant that Lady Asellus would be safe, I would willingly accept any punishment," she said after a silence. "And… a long sleep is not so bad. Before you awoke, I slept for many, many years, and the dreams are mostly pleasant."

"But you can't call that living!" Asellus protested as her heart raced. "I want to live free with you, White Rose!" She fought back tears. How long would they have to run and hide from Orlouge? Forever? He wasn't even the only one she was afraid of anymore - she had heard disturbing rumors about the bioresearch laboratory in Shrike, and that Trinity was also beginning to hunt Mystics.

Mystics didn't belong in a human's world, and a half-Mystic belonged nowhere. Was there anywhere they could live together in peace?

"Lady Asellus, freedom is not so easy to obtain," White Rose began to say. "Even among Mystic Lords, the only one who can match Lord Orlouge's power is the Ring Lord, Virgil. The hierarchy of Mystics is strict, and the Charm Lord's will is absolute."

A bitter smile came upon Asellus' lips. "I have the same charm powers too, right? Is that why you're still with me? Am I just using my charm to force you to stay with me, like Orlouge does? Heh, maybe that's the only reason Gina was ever friendly toward me…"

"No, that isn't true at all…" White Rose made a motion to touch Asellus' shoulder, but Asellus jerked back violently.

"But it is true, isn't it?" Asellus screamed, her smile frantic. "That's what Mystics do, right? They charm humans to be their slaves! Like what Orlouge does to all his mistresses! And now I have his power too, so I'm no better than he is… White Rose, just leave me and go back to Facinaturu!"

White Rose seized Asellus' shoulders tightly. "No, I will not leave you. Lady Asellus, I chose to follow you, because you are precious to me. You have not compelled me to do anything. Yes, I do care for my lord, but I care for you as well."

Tears sprang to Asellus' green eyes. "White Rose…"

"I love you, my lady. But if you doubt my words…" White Rose leaned forward to kiss Asellus, a soft, gentle kiss.

It was a brief kiss, and when White Rose broke the kiss, Asellus pulled her into her arms for a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, White Rose!" she exclaimed through her tears. "I didn't mean what I said! I don't want you to leave me. Stay with me, please. I need you, White Rose…"

White Rose rubbed Asellus' back to calm her. "Lady Asellus, I will support you for as long as I can," she promised. "I only desire your happiness."

"Thank you, White Rose," Asellus whispered, burying her face in White Rose's warm shoulder to muffle her sobs.

Asellus remembered Rastaban had once told her that her power could rival Orlouge's, and that she might one day restart Facinaturu's clock. She did want to be stronger, so that she could protect White Rose. If she had power, she could face Orlouge directly instead of always running and hiding from him.

And then, maybe one day, she and White Rose would finally be free.


End file.
